


Zweite Chancen

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Heartache, Not Happy, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, What-If, kitschy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: Er schloss die Augen, als die nasse Kälte des Meeres sich um ihn legte. Verzweifelt hielt er den Atem an bis er nicht mehr konnte.Als dieLaconiasinkt, denkt Frederick an Anne.





	Zweite Chancen

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für das Sommerchallenge-Päckchen 3 "Sinkende Schiffe" @ 120_minuten auf LJ.
> 
> Traurige "What if..."-Geschichte. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Anne und Frederick keine Chance gehabt hätten, sich nach dem Lösen ihrer Verlobung wieder zu begegnen?
> 
> Die Geschichte ist ungebetat und auch ein wenig kitschig;) Ich hab sie bereits vor recht langer Zeit geschrieben, aber bisher noch nicht hier gepostet. So here you go!

Salzwasser brannte in seinen Augen. Er hörte die Schreie seiner Männer, doch er konnte nichts mehr tun. Die _Laconia_ sank und er war auf ihr gefangen. Der schwere Balken auf seiner Brust fesselte ihn an das Schiff und mit bitterer Ironie erkannte er, dass es ein adäquates Ende für einen Seemann wie ihn war.

  
Das Meer war kalt und trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen und die stürmische See schlug in Wellen über ihm zusammen. Er wusste, dass er heute Nacht sterben würde, als das Wasser unaufhaltsam stieg und ihn mit sich in die Tiefe zog. Bilder tauchten mit einem Mal vor seinem Auge auf und er erinnerte sich.

*

  
_Als er den Raum betrat bemerkte er sie erst nicht. Sie saß auf dem Sofa, das mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und unterhielt sich mit seinem Bruder. Dieser stand auf, als er Frederick bemerkte und nickte ihm zu._  
  
_„Darf ich vorstellen“, lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Gast, „Miss Anne Elliott von Kelynch Hall. Das hier ist mein Bruder Frederick Wentworth.“_  
  
_Frederick nickte und Anne machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung, während sie freundlich, aber schüchtern lächelte._  
  
_Das war der Moment, in dem Frederick sich verliebte._  
  
_Er war ein rationeller Mann. Von Liebe auf den ersten Blick und romantischen Höhenflügen hielt er nichts. Ja, er bezweifelte, ob es so etwas überhaupt gab. Dies änderte sich, als er Anne das erste Mal erblickte. Sie war beileibe keine Schönheit, aber ihre Augen und ihr Lächeln nahmen ihn direkt gefangen. Er konnte nicht sagen, weshalb, aber wusste eines mit Sicherheit als sie sich später verabschiedeten: Er würde sie wiedersehen._

_*_

  
_„Anne, ich liebe dich“, rief er so laut, als ob er es der Welt verkünden wollte und nicht nur ihr. Stürmisch ergriff er ihre Oberarme und sah sie an. Anne war berührt von diesem Ausruf und die zarteste Röte überzog ihre Wangen. Für Frederick erschien sie dadurch umso reizvoller und er entließ ihre Schultern, um ihre Hände zu ergreifen._  
  
_„Anne“, wiederholte er und zog ihre Finger an seine Lippen, „meine liebe Anne.“ Für einen Moment war er gefangen im schwindelerregenden Duft ihrer Haut und in der Zartheit ihrer Hände an seinem Mund. Dann löste er seine Lippen, aber behielt ihre Hände in seinen._  
  
_„Ich liebe dich, Anne“, sagte er noch einmal, diesmal so laut, dass nur sie es hören konnte, „und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Anne, meine kleine Anne“, fuhr er fort, „hiermit bitte ich dich darum, meine Frau zu werden und mit mir den Bund der Ehe zu schließen.“_  
  
_Er ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder, alle romantisch übertriebenen Bilder, die er bisher so verabscheut hatte, vergessen._  
  
_„Oh, Anne...“, seufzte er und seine Augen drückten all das aus, wofür ihm die Worte fehlten._  
  
_Anne sah ihn an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Frederick nicht sicher, welche Antwort er erhalten würde. Dann jedoch brach sich ein strahlendes Lächeln Bahn und sie schlug die Augen nieder._  
  
_„Ja“, hauchte sie und schaute auf. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihm und sie schien vor Erregung regelrecht zu glühen. „Ja, Frederick“, wiederholte sie._  
  
_Frederick sprang auf. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Voller unbändiger Freude, dass sie ihn akzeptiert hatte, zog er sie stürmisch in seine Arme, so dass sie fast den Halt verlor. Es war ihm egal, ob er die Etikette verletzte oder jemand sie in dieser kompromittierenden Pose sah, alles, an das er denken konnte, war Anne in seinen Armen und dass dies der glücklichste Augenblick seines Lebens war._

_*_

  
_„Ich kann nicht“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang gepresst, „ich kann dich nicht heiraten.“_  
  
_„Anne, was…“, rief er aufgeregt._  
  
_„Wir sind zu jung“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Ich bin erst 19“, erklärte sie, so als ob er sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst wäre._  
  
_„Anne, wovon redest du?“, fragte er, kaum fähig das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen._  
  
_„Ich habe mit Lady Russell gesprochen und sie hat mir gezeigt, dass wir noch zu jung sind, um jetzt zu heiraten.“_  
  
_Frederick starrte sie an und Entsetzen machte sich ihn ihm breit, griff mit eisigen Fingern nach seinem Inneren._  
  
_„Ich liebe dich, Anne“, erwiderte er, so als ob es Antwort genug auf ihre Aussage sei._  
  
_In Annes Augen stiegen Tränen. „Und ich liebe dich, Frederick“, erwiderte sie, „aber ich kann dich nicht heiraten.“_  
  
_Frederick blieb das Herz stehen als sie das sagte, bevor unbändige Wut ihn erfasste. Lady Russell, es war ihr Werk! Sie hatte Anne überredet, ihre Verlobung zu lösen, weil er nicht gut genug für sie war. Kein Name, kein Vermögen, nur ein lausiger Seemann mit nichts anderem, was er ihr geben konnte, außer seinem Herzen._  
  
_„Lady Russell“, spuckte er ihren Namen aus… doch bevor er fortfahren konnte, unterbrach ihn Anne._  
  
_„Nicht“, sagte sie traurig und legte ihre schmale Hand auf seinen Unterarm, „Lady Russell steht an Mutter statt für mich“, erklärte sie und machte damit jegliche Argumente zunichte._  
  
_Frederick betrachtete ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und blickte zu ihr. Sie sah traurig aus, aber entschlossen. Und schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihre Entscheidung nicht ändern würde. Er war nicht gut genug für sie und sie hatte ihre Verlobung gelöst._  
  
_Wütend schluckte er seine Argumente hinunter und entzog ihr seinen Arm, als er sich umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort davon stürmte. Ihr verzweifeltes „Frederick“ ignorierte er. Wütend und hilflos lief er zur Pfarrei seines Bruders, blind für die Schönheit der Natur um ihn herum. Er hasste Anne Elliot dafür, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn so zu verletzen. Er hasste sie, weil sie sein Herz gebrochen hatte._

_*_

  
Er schloss die Augen, als die nasse Kälte des Meeres sich um ihn legte. Verzweifelt hielt er den Atem an bis er nicht mehr konnte. Wasser füllte seine Lungen und trieb ihn in endgültige Dunkelheit. Das letzte, an das er dachte, war Anne. Wenn Gott ihn retten und ihm noch einmal sein Leben schenken würde, dann wusste er, dass er alles daran setzen würde, sie zu bekommen: Die einzige Frau, die er in seinem Leben geliebt hatte.  
  
Bewusstlosigkeit überkam ihn und der Tod nahm ihn auf.

  
  
Das Leben gewährt keine zweiten Chancen.

 


End file.
